


Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy's first Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

This is their baby girl's first Christmas.  
Its been 5 months since they adopted Daisy.   
For her first Christmas they have bought her a lot of gifts, decorated the tree and took a walk around the city.  
Both new dads sung Christmas carols for her and ate cake.  
They clicked a lot of pictures as a family.  
Then Daisy went to sleep and both the dads sat watching her and thinking how their family felt complete.


End file.
